hoodieallenfandomcom-20200214-history
James Franco
"James Franco" is a song by Hoodie Allen from his mixtape Leap Year. Lyrics Intro Clap your hands now people clap now, Clap your hands now people clap your hands Hey, Hoodie, Legend 1 And I'm feeling like a suspect, And while I'm sick to my stomach without a gut check My money is super tall, they call it success "Would you like to climb in my wallet?" She said, "Fuck yes" Well now that we just came to an agreement You should know I really mean it, Ms. Rapunzel with the cleavage, Ivy League 'cause I'm a genius I get girls Adam Levine did, Good Jesus, what an achievement. People didn't believe it when they saw my first video. Yeah if I was hipster I would put it on Vimeo, Please don't handicap me, hash-tag drizzy flow, Man the whole time, now they wonder where I really go 'Cause just about a year ago, I made my life amazing, Now I'm Eric B screaming, "Cara is my agent!" Anyone who's hating, I just give you plenty thanks, bro. This whole crowd is high, James Franco. Chorus Clap your hands now people clap now, Clap your hands now people clap your hands. Clap your hands now people clap now, Clap your hands now people clap your hands. Sing it with me, Franc - O, Franc - O, Franc - O, Franc - O 2 I said screech power, slow it down, speed trap. 'Cause all these white people want to talk is some weed rap. I'm with some underage women in a G-chat, Playing new songs 'cause I really need that feedback (thanks, girl). I'm not impressed, get me pressed like I'm a Clooney dude. Butterfinger's gotta get a grip like the movie "Crew." Need a bad chick, good grades with the booty too. Feedin' me some sushi so I call that woman Lucy Liu Okay, that's loosely true, kind of based on facts and shit. Spend a lot of time asking God if this is happening (my God!). Mark Whalberg of this rappin', shit never mind. Use a lot of famous people just to write some clever lines, I wonder if they'll hear it, if they'll notice, If they ever want to be my opponent if I open up a beverage line. 'Cause I'm thirsty, and I drink slow, I hate Spider-man too, James Franco. Chorus Clap your hands now people clap now, Clap your hands now people clap your hands. Clap your hands now people clap now, Clap your hands now people clap your hands. Sing it with me, Franc - O, Franc - O, Franc - O, Franc - O 3 When I say "James" y'all say "Franco" "James" "Franco" "James" "Franco" When I say "James" y'all say "Franco" "James" "Franco" "James" "Franco" When I say "James" y'all say "Franco" "James" "Franco" "James" "Franco" "James" "Franco" "James" "FRANCO" Put the money in the bank bro, James Franco. Chorus Clap your hands now people clap now, Clap your hands now people clap your hands. Clap your hands now people clap now, (Sing it one more time with me) Clap your hands now people clap your hands. Franc - O, Franc - O, Franc - O, Franc - O James